


No Such Thing As Too Many Doughnuts

by see_the_people_rise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/see_the_people_rise/pseuds/see_the_people_rise
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings sneak out to get doughnuts, and for a moment experience what it's like to be ordinary kids.





	No Such Thing As Too Many Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @less-amis or @klaushargriever for tua stuff! also let’s just ignore the fact they’re too young to have their names at this point, I forgot about that whoops

It started with a note written by Allison, passed around the breakfast table when their father was too engrossed in listening to whatever dull record he had put on to notice or care.

_Meet me outside the back door at midnight. I have somewhere to show you guys. Pass it on! -Allison_

The note went to Luther first, and after a sharp look from Allison he passed it to Diego. Diego nudged Klaus, who was clearly in his own little world, and handed it to him. Klaus smirked as he passed the letter to Ben, who passed it to Five, and finally Five gave it to Vanya. Allison made eye contact with each one of them and nodded, a silent confirmation of the evening’s plans.

-

‘’Is everybody here?’’ Alison whispered, glancing around as she did a mental head count. The seven of them were quite the sight - Luther, Diego and Five in their Academy uniforms, Ben, Klaus and Vanya bleary-eyed in their pyjamas, and Allison sporting a ruffled pink dress that she had managed to smuggle into the Academy, torch in hand. 

‘’No, where’s my dearest sibling, Number 8?’’ Klaus whispered back, feigning panic.

‘’Very funny, Klaus. Allison, what exactly do you want to show us? ’’ Luther asked, trying to cover up his discomfort at rule-breaking with an authoritative tone. Even in their free time, he still acted like the leader.

‘’You’ll see! It’s a five minute walk, follow me.’’

‘’This better be worth it,’’ Five said to Vanya. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

-

‘’Ta-daaaah! A 24 hour doughnut shop.’’ Allison’s smiled brightly, the pride clear in her voice.

‘’Allison, you are officially my favourite sibling,’’ Klaus declared sincerely, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Ben. ‘’After Bentacles,’’ he added. Ben elbowed him harder. ‘’What did I do wrong this time, dude?’’

‘’Bentacles. Seriously?’’ Ben tried to sound angry, but he couldn’t stifle his laughter.

‘’I’m not sure about this, Allison. What if dad finds out?’’ 

‘’Nobody cares, Luther. Go home if you’re really that bothered.’’ Diego shot a glare at Luther.

Luther moved closer to Diego, squaring up to him, when Vanya interrupted with a sigh.

‘’Can you forget about your stupid rivalry for five minutes?’’ Vanya’s eyes widened as she realised what she’d just said. Diego and Luther turned to face her.

‘’Yeah, guys. There’s more important things to think about, like doughnuts. Come on!’’ Allison’s enthusiasm was infectious, and neither boy could argue with her solid doughnut logic. They reluctantly stepped away from each other, and followed Allison into the diner.

Inside was warm, the room bathed in a blueish glow from the flickering fluorescent light. They picked out a table and sat down, and were quickly approached by a rather bemused looking server. ‘’Where are your parents?’’ 

‘’Doesn’t matter. Now, can we get one of everything please?’’ Allison asked with an assuredness that only a twelve-year-old high on adventure and the promise of sugary snacks could muster.

‘’Uh. Okay. That’s like $100. Do you kids even have any money?’’

‘’Oh crap, do we?’’ Klaus whispered.

‘’Guys, don’t worry, I’ve got it.’’ Allison turned to the server with a grin. ‘’ _I heard a rumour… that you gave us everything for free._ ’’

The man’s eyes glazed over for a second, and when it faded he broke into a smile.

‘’You know what? Have it on the house!’’

‘’Nice one.’’ Diego said.

-

Half an hour later, the table was littered with plates and crumbs. Allison was finishing recounting a story, using a half eaten doughnut as a prop to punctuate her words. They were all giggling, frosting round their mouths, and Luther even had a spot of icing sugar on the tip of his nose.

‘’I have eaten _wayyyy_ too many doughnuts.’’ Diego declared.

‘’Same here.’’ Luther agreed with Diego, for once.

‘’I did not think there was such thing as too many doughnuts. I can now confirm there is.’’ Five groaned.

‘’I’m with you there, Five.’’ Allison leaned back in her chair.

Ben pushed his plate away, throwing his hands up. ‘’I hate to say it, but I’m admitting defeat.’’ 

Vanya looked over at Klaus, who was tucking into yet another. ‘’I guess we have a winner for the hungriest member of the Umbrella Academy.’’

‘’Haha! I am the strongest sibling! Fuck you, Dad!’’ Klaus shouted this across the diner, triumphant, mouth full of half-chewed doughnut.

Luther’s eyes widened. ‘’Oh my god. Klaus said the F-word.’’

‘’Hahaaaa, Klaus said fuck!’’ Five said, gleefully.

‘’Guys, guys, shhhh, they’ll kick us out!’’ Allison giggled.

She was right. The server from earlier strode over to their table. ‘’You kids are being very noisy, and it’s disturbing the other patrons. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.’’

Vanya looked to her siblings, frowning. ‘’We should probably do what he says.’’

‘’We’ve run out of doughnuts anyway.’’ Ben added as he watched Klaus, oblivious, stuff the final one into his mouth.

‘’Fine, fine, let’s go.’’ Allison sounded a little disappointed.

They stood up and left, Ben dragging Klaus who was rather reluctant to follow.

As they walked home, Luther turned to his sister. ‘’Thanks, Allison. This was really fun, I gotta admit.’’ 

‘’Luther? Capable of having fun? Who knew?’’ Diego said dryly.

At this, the group broke out into laughter, except for Luther who looked utterly betrayed. ’’Guys? Really? This is funny?’’ His stoic air quickly crumbled however, and soon he too was chuckling away.

The sight that would have greeted anyone walking past the Hargreeves siblings that night was a strange one. The famed Umbrella Academy, crime fighting child superheroes, stumbling along in fits of laughter and covered in doughnut crumbs and frosting. But they didn’t care how it must look to people, didn’t care about the family name, didn’t care about what their dad would say if he caught them. Tomorrow, they would settle back into their usual ways - Luther, the golden child, his father’s right hand man; Diego, standoffish, angry at the world ahead of his years; Allison, obsessed with her image, confident; Klaus, anxious and unwilling, burdened by his powers; Five, headstrong and defiant; Ben, eager to please with the world’s most unpleasant power; and Vanya, the odd one out, ordinary. For this night, however, they were simply kids, simply family.

Klaus stopped laughing abruptly, face white with a tinge of green, hands clutched to his stomach. ‘’Oh no. I think I now realise that it is definitely possible to eat too many doughnuts.’’ 

-

**Somewhere, in another time.**

Five sat on the ‘Griddy’s Doughnuts’ sign, which lay on the ground - it seemed to be the only recognisable piece left of the establishment. He could see the fires still burning across the remains of the city, could smell the ash that fell from the sky. His clothes were torn now, his hair a mess. This was the only place in this desolate future that felt anything like home - he couldn’t go back to the remains of the Academy, for the siblings there to greet him were cold, crushed, lifeless. But here, he had memories of the good times, of sneaking out, of laughter, of Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Ben and Vanya, warm and happy and alive. The memories kept him going, focused his mind on a single thought: 

_I have to find a way back._


End file.
